I'm Searching For Your Heart But I Can't Find It!
by floopyrocks
Summary: Paolo and Taylor both like Chloe and Chloe tells them that if they can find a gold ore then she will beleive them. But then Chloe writes a letter to both of them and it is full of lies. How will Chloe get herself out of this mess? PaoloXChloeXTaylor
1. Seeds of Love

**Hey guys! This is a fanfiction that I came up with during school. It is based around the kids (Paolo, Chloe, and Taylor) of Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. This is a threeshot, so I'm gonna finish it today. :D Enjoy!**

**Side Note: for some reason I can't list this being about Chloe. I mean seriously! Whats up with that?**

**Luke: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon. **

**Chapter 1: Seeds of Love**

Taylor's POV

I had always secretly admired Chloe. We were really good friends but I wanted to be more than friends. Her cuteness, her hair that she wears in a cute way on top of her head, and her rosy cheeks. She was as cute as a button as my sister would sometimes say.

So one day after a long day of school I finally decided to tell her. I ran up to her and said, "Hey Chloe!"

She smiled at me and I almost melted right there on the spot. "Hey Taylor what's up?" she said cheerfully.

I didn't know how to say it. "Uh… I… uh… um… have a secret to tell you…" I awkwardly said.

Chloe giggled lightly. "Then tell me!"

I gulped and I just decided to come out with it. "I… I love you, Chloe."

Chloe stopped. "You mean like in a friendly way or in a…"

"I mean in like in an I-really-really-really-like-you-way," I replied.

We kept walking. "Oh… That… That's nice…"

"I'm telling the truth and I'll do anything to prove it to you!" I said.

Chloe thought for a minute. "If you can find a gold ore then I will finally believe you and I will do something in return."

I smiled. "Like I said, I WILL do anything! I'll find the gold ore!"

So the during the next couple days I borrowed an old hammer from Ramsey and I went to go find the gold ore. First I looked through Watery Cave and came up with nothing.

Then the next day I went through like 10 floors of the Lower Garmon Mines. Luckily I found a red bell AND a gold ore. So I ran to the blacksmiths immediately after I found it and I asked Ramsey if Chloe was there.

"Sorry, but she just left a moment ago. She said something about going to a tall house with lights…" Ramsey replied in a raspy voice.

"The lighthouse!" I said.

"If that's what you chaps call it nowadays then yes that's where she said she was going."

So I ran all the way to the lighthouse to see Chloe talking to Paolo. I felt anger rise up inside of me for no reason. Was I jealous? Just because she was talking to Paolo? I had no idea. When Paolo was gone I ran up to Chloe and handed her the gold ore.

"Here you go Chloe!" I said happily.

Chloe smiled a very big smile, bigger than I had ever seen her smile before. "Oh-mi-gosh Taylor this is just what I needed! I'll get back to you in a couple of days."

The next day I got a letter from Chloe:

Dear Taylor,

I need you to come by the blacksmith's tomorrow at 4:00 PM. Please bring your watering can. Thanks!

Love,

Chloe

I was so excited that I couldn't sleep! (well I think I actually did end up sleeping… but I'm not sure…) So the next day I came to the blacksmith's at 4:00 PM exactly with my watering can. But I wasn't the only one there. Paolo was there too with his fishing rod.

**So that's it! :D I hope you like it so far. I'm gonna post chapter 2 and chapter 3 later today! :D See ya until then! **

**-floopyrocks**


	2. From a Fisherboy's Point of View

**I took the liberty to start typing this while I was baking Luna a Blackberry Pie in my Harvest Moon: Animal Parade game so BE grateful! But let's answer some reviews first:**

**Sakuralove123: I actually read that story…e you gonna continue it? **

**And yup that's exactly what Luke what say. Right Luke?**

**Luke: TOTALLY! *fist pumps***

**Wipe-Your-Tears: I totally do that a lot. For instance one time in 3****rd**** grade I was so excited the day before the first day of school that I stay up all night getting ready (I even put my clothes on under pajamas) and I ended up falling asleep for 20 minutes in front of the bathroom door. **

**Luke: floopyrocks really loves your reviews!**

**Me: Yes I do! :D**

**Luke: She also does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Chapter 2: From a Fisherboy's Point of View**

Paolo's POV

I liked Chloe as much as Taylor did. I knew Taylor liked Chloe. I saw the way he blushed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment (as all boys do when they're embarrassed) when Chloe talks to him or compliments him. I just don't do any of that… Do I? I have no idea.

So I anyways after Taylor told Chloe that he loved her (okay I have to admit that I was eavesdropping but I can't help it sometimes. I have VERY good hearing) I went up to Chloe and told her the same thing.

"Hey... Chloe," I quietly said.

Chloe turned to me. "Hey Paolo. What's up?" She smiled warmly at me.

"I… have a secret… to tell you too," I said softly.

Chloe sighed. "Same thing? You love me?"

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yup."

Chloe sighed again. "I'm gonna' tell you the same thing I told Taylor. If you find a gold ore then I will believe you and I will do something for you in return."

I nodded and ran toward Garmon Mines. I knew that I was going to have to search there. I had some experience about mines because I liked to mine in the Watery Caves from time to time. It all started when Owen gave me a hammer for my birthday but I'll tell that story some other time.

I found a gold ore quickly. Tired and exhausted I decided to give Chloe the gold ore tomorrow.

The next day I met Chloe by the lighthouse and I gave her the gold ore. We were talking for a while when I suddenly saw Taylor coming toward us. I knew that he could get jealous very quickly so I ran into the lighthouse for cover.

The next day I got a letter from Chloe saying to come by the blacksmiths the next day at 4:00 PM and to bring my fishing rod. So the next day I arrived at the blacksmiths by 3:50 PM, a little early.

Then 10 minutes later Taylor entered the blacksmiths too with a watering can in hand. And I wondered what was really going on.

***laughs* cliffhanger endings totally rule! XD this is floopyrocks and Luke signing off.**

**Me and Luke: Have an EXTREME day! :D**

**-floopyrocks and Luke**


	3. Love Letters Full of Lies

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I'M FINISHING OFF THIS THREESHOT WITH THIS CHAPTER! Take it away Luke!**

**Luke: With awesomeness, Floopy! Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon! **

**Chapter 3: Love Letters Full of Lies**

Chloe's POV

Oh goddess they're both here. I thought one of them would either arrive early, then leave just in time for the other boy to walk in and not see the other who just left but noooo was I wrong.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile. "I'm glad you're here!" I took the fishing rod from Paolo and Taylor's watering can and walked to the fire where I turned them into a gold fishing rod and a gold watering can with my awesome skills. I returned their tools to their hands and they marveled at my work.

"This is awesome Chloe, thanks!" Taylor said. Then Ramsey came in. He saw the two boys, then looked at the golden tools in their hands.

"Did you do that?" he asked in his old raspy voice.

I nodded and he smiled warmly. "You did a great job." I ushered the boys out.

Once out Taylor spoke. "Now answer my question. I know that we both like you but who do YOU like more?"

Oh goddess, not now! I wasn't ready to give them an answer! "I'll answer that later," I replied. I then ran into the safety of the blacksmith's shop.

Over the weekend I made sure to avoid the two boys. Then one morning Owen said, "Chloe this needs to stop. Write a letter to the both of them and say that you're not ready okay? This needs to end!" So I did I wrote a letter but not the way that Owen told me to.

_Dear Taylor,_

_Here's the truth. I like you waaaay more then I like Paolo. I'm going to tell Paolo that I like him though so I don't hurt his feelings so don't say anything! Kay?_

_-Chloe_

_Dear Chloe,_

_Hey Chlo! Nice to finally hear from you again. And ya I understand your logic. And don't worry, my lips are sealed. ;)_

_Lovestruck and you know it,_

_Taylor_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Paolo,<em>

_Here's the truth. I like you waaaay more then I like Taylor but I'm going to tell Taylor that I like him so I don't hurt his feelings so don't say anything! Got it?_

_-Chloe_

_Dear Chloe,_

_Ya. I read you. I understand. That's a good idea and don't worry my lips are locked with a key. And I swallowed it. (don't worry it's imaginary) _

_-Paolo_

* * *

><p>And that was it. We started hanging out again. Then it all went wrong one day when Taylor asked me out on a date after school, RIGHT IN FRONT OF PAOLO! I don't know what got into him! I told him to keep his lips sealed but NOOO, he just goes and asks me out right in front of Paolo's face.<p>

I had dug a deep hole and now I had no way out of it. I sighed and told them the truth quickly. "I'M SORRY BUT THOSE LETTERS WERE A LIE! THE REAL TRUTH IS THAT I LIKE TAYLOR MORE THEN PAOLO AND I ONLY DID THIS SO I WOULDN'T HURT PAOLO'S FEELINGS! I'M SORRY!" I quickly said. It fell out my mouth fast, like a river.

Several people turned to see what was going on and I think I started a little commotion. Paolo put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, you don't have to protect my feelings. I'm perfectly fine with you liking Taylor more than me," Paolo said.

I was shocked. "R-Really?"

He nodded. "Really." He then hugged me and he walked away after that, leaving me and Taylor alone.

"So you really like me back, huh?" Taylor repeated as if he couldn't believe it.

I nodded silently. He then smiled, grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me on the lips. It was like a dream come true.

**The story is done! I had to finish it off. I hoped you liked my threeshot so until next time.**

**Me and Luke: Bye!**

**-Floopy and Luke**


End file.
